Perez Prado
Dámaso Pérez Prado ( ; December 11, 1916 – September 14, 1989) was a Cuban bandleader, musician (singer, organist and pianist), and composer. He is often referred to as the King of the Mambo.class=artist|id=p24751|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biographyEncyclopedia of Latino Popular Culture Volume 1 - Page 624 Cordelia Candelaria, Peter J. García, Arturo J. Aldama - 2004 "The instrumentation used by Pérez Prado typically featured brass and saxophone, sometimes organ, and his own ... In 1951, Pérez Prado made his first performance in the United States, and by 1954 the mambo craze had achieved the height ..." Pérez was his surname, thus Dámaso Pérez, his true name, became known by the paternal and maternal surnames Pérez Prado. His orchestra was the most popular in mambo.On Becoming Cuban: Identity, Nationality, and Culture Louis A. Pérez Jr. - 2012 "The origins of the new Cuban dance were variously attributed to Orestes López, Antonio Arcaño, Arsenio Rodríguez, and Israel “Cachao” López, but it was pianist Dámaso Pérez Prado's arrangements of the mambo, presented in a big, brassy ..." His son, Pérez Prado, Jr., continues to direct the Pérez Prado Orchestra in Mexico City to this day. Early life Perez was born in Matanzas, Cuba; his mother Sara Prado was a school teacher, his father Pablo Pérez a journalist at El Heraldo de Cuba. He studied classical piano in his early childhood, and later played organ and piano in local clubs. For a time, he was pianist and arranger for the Sonora Matancera, Cuba's best-known musical group. He also worked with casino orchestras in Havana for most of the 1940s. He was nicknamed "El Cara de Foca" ("Seal Face") by his peers at the time. In 1948 he moved to Mexico to form his own band and record for RCA Victor. He quickly specialized in mambos, an upbeat adaptation of the Cuban danzón. Perez's mambos stood out among the competition, with their fiery brass riffs and strong saxophone counterpoints, and most of all, Pérez's trademark grunts (he actually says "¡Dilo! ("Say it!") in many of the perceived grunts). In 1950 arranger Sonny Burke heard "Que rico el mambo" while on vacation in Mexico and recorded it back in the United States as "Mambo Jambo". The single was a hit, which caused Perez to launch a US tour. His appearances in 1951 were sell-outs and he began recording US releases for RCA Victor. Famous pieces Perez is the composer of such famous pieces as "Mambo No. 5" (later a UK chart-topper for both Lou Bega in 1999 and animated character Bob the Builder in 2001) and "Mambo No. 8". At the height of the mambo movement, in 1955, Perez hit the American charts at number one with a cha-cha version of "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (composed by French composer Louiguy). This arrangement, featuring trumpeter Billy Regis, held the spot for 10 consecutive weeks. The song also went to number one in the UKStephen Nugent, Pete Fowler, Annie Fowler: Chart Log Of American/British Top 20 Hits, 1955-1973. In: Charlie Gillett, Simon Frith (eds.): Rock File 4. Frogmore, St. Albans: Panther Books Ltd. 1976, p. 276 and in Germany.Günter Ehnert (ed.): Hit Bilanz. Deutsche Chart Singles 1956-1980. Hamburg: Taurus Press 1990, p. 162 Perez had first covered this title for the movie Underwater! in 1954, where Jane Russell can be seen dancing to "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White". In 1958 one of Perez's own compositions, "Patricia", became the last record to ascend to No. 1 on the Jockeys and Top 100 charts, both of which gave way the following week to the then newly introduced Billboard Hot 100 chart. The song also went to number one in Germany, and in the UK it reached number eight. International popularity His popularity in the United States matched the peak of the first wave of interest in Latin music outside the Latino communities during the 1940s, 1950s and early 1960s.Cuba and Its Music: From the First Drums to the Mambo '' Volume 1 - Page 559 Ned Sublette - 2007 "If the film composers' harmonies were impressionist, with their elevenths and thirteenths, Pérez Prado's mambo was expressionist, with minor seconds, piano clusters, and much chromaticism. The recordings were good, with the percussion ..."''Tito Puente: When the Drums Are Dreaming Page 209 Josephine Powell - 2007 "San Francisco reported that three thousand five hundred people followed Pérez Prado into Sweets Ballroom. The navy barracks at Oaknoll, Oakland, were ten miles from Sweets Ballroom. The dancehall, styled like a huge Quonset, was ..." He also performed in films in the United States and Europe, as well as in Mexican cinema (Rumberas film), always with his trademark goatee and turtle-neck sweaters and vests. With the end of the 1950s, his success waned, and the years gave way to new rhythms, such as rock and roll and then pop music. His association with RCA Victor ended in the 1960s, and his recorded output was mainly limited to smaller labels and recycled Latin-style anthologies. Later life In the early 1970s Perez permanently returned to his apartment off Mexico City's grand Paseo de la Reforma to live with his wife and two children, son Dámaso Pérez Salinas (known as Perez Prado, Jr.) and daughter María Engracia. His career in Latin America was still strong. He toured and continued to record material released in Mexico, South America, and Japan. He was revered as one of the reigning giants of the music industry and was a regular performer on Mexican television. In Japan, a live concert recording of his 1973 tour was released on LP in an early 4-channel format known as Quadraphonic. In 1981 Perez was featured in a musical revue entitled Sun, which enjoyed a long run in the Mexican capital. In 1983 his brother Pantaleón Pérez Prado died, and the press erroneously reported the death of bandleader Pérez Prado. His last United States appearance was in Hollywood on September 12, 1987, when he played to a packed house. This was also the year of his last recording. Persistent ill health plagued him for the next two years, and he died of a stroke in Mexico City on September 14, 1989, aged 72. Alumni of Pérez Prado's orchestra During his lifetime, a cast of musical luminaries passed through his orchestra, including: *Alex Acuña, percussion *Maynard Ferguson, trumpet *Pete Candoli, trumpet *Beny Moré, vocals *Johnny Pacheco, percussion flute *Armando Peraza, percussion *Mongo Santamaría, percussion Popular culture "Patricia" was later featured in *the striptease scene in Federico Fellini's 1960 film La Dolce Vita *background music for a pool party in the 1969 film Goodbye, Columbus *the episode "Some Enchanted Evening" of the animated sitcom The Simpsons, first aired on May 13, 1990 *a long-running series of famous TV commercials for the Royal Mail in the UK (using the slogan "I Saw This and Thought of You") between 1996 and 2003 *the closing credits of HBO's Real Sex series *the 2000 Clint Eastwood movie Space Cowboys His mambo records and the joyous dancing they caused, are described in a later chapter of Jack Kerouac's seminal novel, On the Road (1957). His songs "Caballo Negro", "Lupita", and "Mambo no.8" featured in the film Santa Sangre (1989) by Alejandro Jodorowsky. His recording of "Cherry Pink (and Apple Blossom White)" featured in the films Deal of the Century (1983), Cookie (1989), and Parents (1989). In the decade after his death, the popularity of Perez's music was on the rise again. CD reissues of his RCA recordings continue to sell steadily. Guaglione peaked at number 2 in the UK Singles Chart in 1995, following its use in the Guinness television commercial Anticipation. "Mambo No. 5" was featured in another Guinness commercial in 1999, (the same year Lou Bega took his sampled cover version of that same song to the top of the UK chart). The soundtrack to the 1997 action thriller Mean Guns heavily features the music of Prado, as it is the favorite choice of Ice T's character in the film. The soundtrack to the 1999 movie Office Space featured two of his performances, "Mambo No. 8" and "The Peanut Vendor." The soundtrack to the 2004 movie Diarios de Motocicleta featured Perez's "Qué rico el mambo", more commonly known as "Mambo Jambo". Avant-garde musician Nurse With Wound recorded a tribute, Funeral Music for Perez Prado, exceeding 30 minutes in length. List of popular songs *"Ballin' The Jack" *"Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" *"Chicago Dengue" *"La Chula Linda" *"Claudia" *"Concierto para Bongo" *"Fantasia" *"A Go Go Mambo" *"Guaglione" *"The High and Mighty" *"Lupita" *"Mambo No. 5" *"Mambo No. 8" *"Mambo a la Kenton" *"Mambo del Politécnico" *"Mambo del Ruletero" *"Mambo en Sax" *"Mambo del Taconazo" *"Mambo en trompeta" *"Mambo Universitario" *"Marilyn Monroe Mambo" *"La Niña Popoff" *"Patricia" *"Que Rico el Mambo" (aka Mambo Jambo) *"Tico, Tico, Tico" *"Tomando Café" Partial discography Pérez recorded for RCA Victor from 1950 to 1965. *''Pérez Prado Plays Mucho Mambo For Dancing'' (1951) *''Voodoo Suite'' (1955) *''Mambo By The King'' (1955) *''Mambo Mania'' (1955) *''Havana 3 A.M.'' (1956) *''Latin Satin'' (1957) *''Mambo Happy'' (1958) *''Dilo (Ugh!)'' (1958) *''"Prez"'' (1958) - Perez's only US Top 40 album, reaching the No. 22 spot in May 1959Joel Whitburn, "The Billboard Book of Top 40 Albums" (1991), p. 208. *''Pops and Prado'' (1959) *''A Touch of Tabasco'' with Rosemary Clooney (1960) *''Big Hits By Prado'' (1960) *''Perez Prado's Rockambo'' (1961) *''Exotic Suite of the Americas'' (1962) *''Our Man In Latin America'' (1963) *''The Best Of Perez Prado'' (1967) Reissue of Big Hits By Prado *''This Is Perez Prado'' (1971) *''Perez Prado - Pure Gold'' (1976) Another reissue of Big Hits By Prado References External links *Complete Pérez Prado Discography * * * *[http://www.documen.tv/asset/Mambo_film.html Mambo, a documentary about Perez Prado] Category:Saxophonists